Blue Roses
by Sanhime Megami
Summary: Turns out Uryuu Ishida isn't the last Quincy after all. When the other Quincy; a girl and well kept secret shows up in Japan just to meet him how will everyone react? UryuuXOC
1. The Beginning

The Beginning 

The night was cool with the faintest wind blowing in Boston. A girl stood atop a brick wall, her short blonde hair and her Lolita style dress blew back and forth in the wind. She breathed deeply she was waiting for the energy of a hollow to show up. There, one just arrived in the park! She jumped from the wall bow at the ready. She ran steadily toward the energy, but the hollow was huge, she was a good 3 blocks away still but she could already see it. She ran faster, there was no time for fear every second wasted someone might get hurt or die. She ran around it sideways and aimed at its head. She stopped, her arrows were pretty strong, and one hit should do. The hollow fizzled away before her arrow struck. She stared at the spot where its head was baffled. Then she saw her best friend smiling at her.

"Hey! Quinn!" Yachiru yelled skipping over and giving her a hug.

"Hey, Yachi, long time no see! Where ya been?" Quinn smiled she had thought for sure she had lost her best friend.

"Oh, Quinn you would not believe how busy the soul society has been. We've had so many invasions and betrayals it's insane. I barely got away now. But I won't bore you with many stories of the soul society but there is one I think you'll find interesting." Yachiru said quickly. Quinn sighed she didn't have very much interest in the soul society.

"Ok. What happened?" Quinn asked.

"We were invaded by a group from earth trying to free a prisoner. Now here's the part you'll find interesting there was a Quincy close to your age among them." Yachiru said.

"What! Another Quincy! Who was it? What part of earth were they from? I have to meet them!" Quinn yelled all in one breath.

" Quinn I don't think meeting him would be a good idea. You would not get along, besides he lives in Japan. In case you need a reminder that is just about as far away from here as you can get while still being on earth." Yachiru said to Quinn knowing it would just make her more determined.

"Please I have to! He may be the only other Quincy out there! You have to tell me his name and where he lives! Please Yachi!" Quinn begged with tears in her eyes. Yachiru suddenly felt bad for telling her. She had just intended to start some lighthearted entertainment, but she didn't realize her friend would care this much.

"Here, this device looks like an iPhone but it really can do much more like open a portal to anywhere in the known world. I got an extra from a friend." Yachiru said purposely avoid the fact she had friends in the twelfth. It was a touchy subject because Quinn's mom was killed for the twelfth.

"Thank you." Said brushing away the tears and smiling at Yachiru. At that moment Yachiru's soul reaper cell phone started to ring the carmelldansen.

"Oh, it's Kenny. I gotta go. Good luck." Yachiru said with her over happy giant wave. Quinn waved back and smiled as her friend ran through the portal back to her home.


	2. Mistake

Mistake

The next day Quinn had her bags packed and waited for her father to leave. Yachiru had set up everything for her. Yachiru had found her an uninhabited apartment for her to squat in and had gotten her into the same school as him. She couldn't wait. Once she was sure her father was gone she opened a portal directly into the apartment.

It was one room and a bathroom. The paint was peeling and the floors were dirty. There was only one window, a small one, in the corner. But it was more than enough for Quinn. She cleaned the place and put in what little furniture she had brought. It looked more like home to her than her father's house. By that time it was eight pm. She decided to relax and see if she found any hollows.

Quinn stood outside on a wall waiting just as she had back home. All the hollow energy that showed up was quickly stifled. Quinn sat down on the wall, as it appeared she would not get a turn killing hollows any way. She sighed and allowed herself to release some spiritual energy. She had been suppressing it all day because she wanted to surprise everyone. She began to sing. She didn't know why maybe it was because she was excited or maybe bored but she started signing anyway.

"This is what I brought you, this you can keep." She sang prelude 12/21 one of her favorite songs.

She assumed she was alone. She assumed wrong. Passing by on the next street over was Uryuu Ishida, the reason she had come her to begin with. He felt her release her spiritual energy and instantly hid his. Then he heard her sing. To him it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He approached still remaining hidden.

"This is what I brought, you may forget me

I promise to depart, just promise one thing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." She continued to sing unaware of his presence.

"This is what I brought you, this you can keep

This is what I brought, you may forget me

I promise you my heart, just promise to sing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." She sang. Uryuu looked at her she was short and thin. Her blonde hair was in layers at her shoulders and her eyes were a beautiful bright sky blue. Her face was round and sweet. The dress she was wearing was distinctly familiar. It was mostly white with a line of blue down the middle. Over it she was wearing a short cape. Even though she had changed it and made it into a Lolita style dress, it was still undeniably a Quincy uniform. When he checked her wrist there was the Quincy Star.

"This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me

This is what I thought, so think me naïve

I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Kiss my eyes and lay me to … sleep" She finished dramatically. Uryuu couldn't believe it. One another Quincy lived, and two she was in his eyes the most beautiful creature in the world. At that moment all thoughts of the fact Orihime was his girlfriend disappeared. He walked slowly and deliberately into the moonlight.

Quinn fell backwards off the wall. It was him the other Quincy, he looked even better than he had in the profile Yachi had put on the iPhone so she would know who he was. Damn, she must have looked like a fool, with her singing and falling.

Uryuu saw her fall he ran and jumped over the wall in one quick motion using Hiren Kyaku. Fortunately he caught her (bride style), unfortunately she was much heavier than he expected and he fell to his knees. He looked down to make sure she was ok. She seemed fine; she was just blushing like mad. He stood up still holding her. Uryuu jumped to the top of the wall and set her down. He didn't let her just sit there alone though; he thought she might fall again so he put his arm behind her so he could catch her if she fell.

"So, you're a Quincy." He said.

"Yes." She said coldly. She was still mad at herself.

"What is your name?" Uryuu asked trying to be nice after all he may never meet another Quincy.

"Quinn, my name's Quinn." Quinn said still sulking.

"Is that your first or last name?"

"First of coarse"

"What is your last name?" She was obviously foreign so he tried to be patient.

She paused for a long time. "Trace." She said at last.

"Ok, Trace-san" Uryuu began but was quickly cut off.

"Don't call me by my last name! Never call me by last name! I hate them! I'm not one of them! And why the hell do you have your damn arm around my waist! Do you think I'm that bad of a Quincy that you think I'll fall again! I only fell because you scared me that's all!" Quinn jumped up and to the ground yelling. She ran home crying. Why did she have to have so much of a temper? She had made a complete ass of her self. He must hate her.

Uryuu sat on the wall wondering why. Why had she run away? Why did she hate being called by her last name? Why did she hate him so much? He sighed as he jumped down. What had he done wrong? He had finally found another Quincy and she hated him. He went home, he didn't have time to chase after her. He needed sleep because the first day of school.

Quinn looked out the window. She had been mean to him, but she couldn't give up. No, she would just have to find a way to make it up to him.


	3. School Daze

School Daze 

The first day of school, Quinn was more nervous than she had ever been. She felt so bad she had to be extra nice, which would be hard with her temper. She put on the uniform for the first time. They fit perfectly, Yachiru planed well. She kept the skirt above the knee with shorts underneath. Quinn hated wearing skirts without shorts. She put on the shirt and bow. The bow did not look right in the least so she took it of and unbuttoned the first button. Next the knee-highs and her high top converses. She didn't care what the faculty said she was wearing her black converses with white souls and blue shoelaces. Satisfied with her appearance she picked up the Quincy backpack she made herself with all her schoolbooks in it and headed off.

Uryuu sat in his assigned seat near the window. He was staring off out the window with Orihime babbling at him. He didn't even pretend to listen like he normally did. He just kept thinking about her, about Quinn. At that moment he could have sworn he felt her spiritual energy. Orihime stopped babbling, and started looking around.

"Did you sense that?" she asked quietly. So she had felt it too, Quinn was here. He nodded and started trying to pinpoint her location. It became much harder to concentrate because at that moment all the soul reapers decided to come over.

"Hey did you sense the new energy?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I did! And Uryuu said he did too, Right Honey?" Orihime said excitedly. Uryuu nodded again. He really wished she would shut up and stop standing that close to Ichigo. Even though he hadn't really wanted to be her boyfriend to begin with it still made him mad, she acted like such a slut sometimes…most of the time now.

"Is it dangerous? It's not a hollow but increasingly less of our enemies are." Hitsugaya said calmly.

"I don't think so. The energy seems familiar somehow." Ikkaku said scratching his head.

"Yeah, I've definitely sensed this before." Yumichika added. They couldn't possibly know Quinn. Uryuu thought to himself. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other with a look of realization.

"Oh, She's no threat. That's Murghf!" Yumichika started but was cut off when Ikkaku put his hand over his mouth.

"Idiot! Shut up she doesn't exist, remember!" Ikkaku hissed in his ear and then let him go.

"What's going on? I want some answers now." Matsumoto pouted at them.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Renji added looking dead serious. Everyone was staring at Ikkaku and Yumichika intently. Miss Ochi walking in the class and yelling saved them from any more questions.

"Ok, class most of you already know me I am Miss Ochi and I will be your teacher this year blah blah blah. Ok we have a new student, this is Quinn Trace be nice." Quinn had followed Miss Ochi in and was now standing at the front of the class.

"Quinn, your seat is over there." Miss Ochi said pointing to the open seat next to Uryuu. The thoughts of both Uryuu and Quinn were along the lines of Damn why do they have to sit next to me! Quinn put on a fake smile, which looked more like a smirk and went to her seat next to Uryuu. She sat down and stayed as focused as she could on what they were learning, she didn't even look away for a moment until lunch.

At lunch she went outside with her lunch to try to find Uryuu. One thing had been nagging her all day she kept sensing Ikkaku and Yumichika's spiritual energy but Yachi had said nothing about them being there so it must have just been wishful thinking. She looked around. She found Uryuu but she also found Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Ikkaku? Yumichika?" Quinn yelled as she ran over excitedly and gave each of them a big hug.

"Long time no see guys! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Quinn continued with an arm around each of them.

"We could say the same of you." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, nobody told us you would be here. Why are you so far away from home?" Yumichika added.

"Yachiru sent me. She thought it would be a good idea for me to be around an other" she looked quickly over at Ishida. He still looked mad. "I mean more people with spiritual energy." Quinn quickly finished. The quick glance at Uryuu was not missed by Ikkaku and Yumichika. They looked at each other; they knew what Yachiru had done. In the brief moment of silence Keigo jumped forward and started his usual rant whenever a girl joined them, then went to glomp Quinn. Ikkaku took out his wooden sword and blocked him from getting to Quinn. Yumichika stepped in front of Quinn to guard her ready for a fight. Keigo stopped in his tracks and started to back up. When the danger was past Quinn started talking.

"Umm. Ok then. So why hasn't the eleventh been hosting any parties lately? Yachi told me it's been busy. That a bunch of people from the human world who I can only assume I am in the company of invaded a while ago but that's all I know."

"Wait, Yachiru didn't tell you about the Arrancar?" Ikkaku asked.

"The what?"

"Why do they always leave the boring jobs to us?" Yumichika sighed.

"We better start explaining." Ikkaku sighed.

"Yes you had better start explaining… to us." Toshiro said standing up arms folded.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" Renji added. Everyone was glaring at Ikkaku and Yumichika. They looked at each other then stood up like soldiers and said.

"We have no idea who she is or where she came from, Sir!"

"Like I believe that. What do you take us for, fools?" Toshiro said looking as much like a captain as he ever does. As they were arguing Quinn called Yachiru.

"Yachi, you need to let them tell the others here about me, after all discrete was never my thing." Quinn whispered.

"Oh of coarse they can tell. I must have forgot to tell them." Yachiru laughed.

"Having fun watching the chaos you caused?"

"Always"

"Bye Yachi."

"Bye bye Quinn Quinn" Quinn couldn't help but smile, she enjoyed watching Yachiru's tricks unfold as much Yachiru did.

"That was Yachiru, she gives you permission to talk. She quote on quote forgot to tell you." Quinn said loud enough so the whole group could hear over their bickering.

"You now have permission, explain yourselves dammit!" Renji snarled.

"You have a short temper." Quinn observed only to annoy him more.

"I'll explain to Quinn you explain to everyone else." Ikkaku said quickly grabbing Quinn's wrist. Yumichika tried to protest but Ikkaku had already run off with Quinn.

"Well you see, Kenpachi and Yachiru went along on a mission to eliminate a Quincy. The mother was killed by some of the members of the twelfth but the daughter, Quinn, was hidden. When everyone but Kenpachi and Yachiru had left Quinn got in Kenpachi's way. She kept yelling that she would battle them; that she would kill them for what they did to her mother. Yachiru felt bad for her because she was still crying as she yelled for battle. They both liked her bravery; after all she was only about five and wanted to take on Kenpachi. So they decided to let her live and she quickly became Yachiru's best friend." Yumichika explained hurriedly so no one could ask questions.

Uryuu was in awe. She had managed to do what he had been too scared to do and not only that she had tried to attack Kenpachi. That was a lot of bravery especially for a little kid. He must have been what five; six times her size at the time.

"So that explains the twin princesses of the eleventh rumor." Matsumoto grinned.

"Eh? I caught the last part so I know I'm being referred to but what rumor?" Quinn stepped in.

"The rumor was that the eleventh had two young girls under their wing who could fight as well as Kenpachi and they were keeping them hidden to protect them. It was known that if they existed one would be Yachiru but the second was the real mystery. Now we know the second must be you Quinn." Matsumoto finished dramatically. Quinn thought for a moment.

"Oh, I get it someone must have seen one of our birthday parties and saw one or both of us beat Kenny and started a rumor." Quinn said smiling.

"Wait, you beat Kenpachi!" Ichigo said astonished.

"Yeah, I was trained by the eleventh including Kenpachi and beat him the first time around age ten I think." Quinn smiled.


	4. Party Time

Party Time

Quinn was running to Urahara's shop with her bunny backpack filled with stuff for the party, she couldn't wait. Yachiru decided to throw a pre-wartime party, after all who knew the next time they would get a chance to have a party.

By the time Quinn got there almost everyone else was already there. It was always fun to see Yachi and Kenny and she loved to see what crazy outfits they had _bought_ this time. They had gotten better at picking clothes since last time. Yachi was wearing an outfit with bright pink shorts and a light blue shirt with flowers and bunnies on it. Kenny had a X-Men T-shirt and dark wash jeans.

Quinn ran right over and gave them both a big hug as usual. Then Kenpachi picked both Quinn and Yachiru up and gave them piggyback rides. When they were both back on solid ground they started talking.

"I brought the music as usual!" Quinn smiled.

"And I brought the sweets!" Yachi said jumping to open a trash bag sized canvas bag full of candy.

"And I brought the drinks." Kenny smiled as he opened a gigantic cooler of Sake.

"Oooo, that's a lot of Sake Kenpachi-kun." Urahara smiled. Quinn shook her head; those idiots would be very drunk very quickly. Quinn smiled as she set up music, it would be like old times maybe better. At this point everyone invited and some who weren't were there and the music was playing.

"Hey Yachi, where'd ya put that giant bag of candy we need to get the party started!" Quinn yelled. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other.

"Uh Oh." They said in unison looking at each other.

"What's wrong?" Uryuu asked bored.

"Yachiru and Quinn have a giant bag full of candy and those two on a sugar high is like dealing with two very happy, hyper drunks, possibly worse. They were right by the time the party was an hour in they were defiantly on a sugar high.

"Ms. Yoruichi! Fetch me my ears they are in the bunny not the hat one the cat one. Hey that rhymes!" Quinn said with an arm over Yachiru's shoulders as they swayed back and forth to the music. Surprisingly Yoruichi did it and they stopped the music.

"We will now sing the kitty cat song!" Quinn said swaying. Quinn, Yachiru and Kenpachi all started singing.

"Cat, I'm a Kitty Cat and I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance." They went on that way for a while. When they finished Quinn declared.

"Bunny hats for all and all for bunny hats!" With that they took of the cat ears and put on hats with bunny faces and bunny ears, then started throwing them to everyone else. They then did an odd synchronized dance (carmelldansen, Uryuu is the one thinking here so he has no clue what they are doing) then Yachiru and Quinn started a pillow fight.

Uryuu looked around it appeared everyone was either drunk or on a sugar high except him. Yachiru, Quinn and Rukia were in a pillow fight on top of a large mound of pillows that they had all over the floor. He had watched as they had started the fight by getting sheets and making togas over their clothes then declaring war for the pillow pile. It was actually very amusing to watch and they looked very happy. As Uryuu watched Quinn fell asleep on the pillows in the middle of an attack. She must have got a sugar low. Everyone else shortly followed suit except Uryuu. He sighed, the idiots what if they got attacked right now. He would be the only one in any condition to fight.

Quinn was having a nightmare, people were dieing, more importantly Uryuu was dieing. She started to talk in her sleep.

"Uryuu, Uryuu, Uryuu." She mumbled. Uryuu looked up and came over.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her wondering if she was actually awake or sleep talking.

"Uryuu. No! No! Don't go there! You'll die! No! Don't Die!" She yelled as she tossed and turned in her sleep then woke with a start.

"Quinn, Quinn. Everything's all right relax I'm not dieing." He said trying to be calming. Quinn grabbed him and cried into his shirt. He held her as she cried and then fell back asleep.

Uryuu found it impossible to pretend he wasn't shocked. He though Quinn hated him. Now she was asleep in his arms. She had cried at the thought of his death, she had been clinging to him, now she was asleep in his arms. He didn't get it. Wasn't this the same Quinn who had been yelling at him less than a week ago? He must be dreaming; there was no other logical explanation. But if he was dreaming why was he so tired? Uryuu decided just to go with it. It was obviously a dream, he must have fell asleep at the party. So he lie down and fell asleep.


	5. So Think Me Naive

So think me naïve

Uryuu woke up to the sound of a sake bottle breaking. No one else had woken up yet. Urahara rolling over on the couch he was sleeping on and dropping the sake bottle he had been sleeping with had caused the sound. Uryuu went to go back to sleep. After all he was comfortable and something in his arms was very warm. At that moment he remembered what had happened last night. He looked in his arms; Quinn was there pressed close to him and smiling in her sleep. He freaked out; so it hadn't been a dream after all. He quickly let go of Quinn and started to scoot away.

Quinn was very happy in her dream. She was on a beautiful beach with Uryuu it was nice and warm. Then the source of warmth started to move away; her beautiful beach paradise was getting colder. She rolled over in her sleep to try to keep the warmth from moving.

Uryuu had seen her face when he had started to move; it made him feel guilty so he stopped moving for a second. Quinn rolled over in her sleep right on to him. She had started smiling again. Uryuu gasped; he had to move her. He gently started to try to roll her off him.

Quinn did not enjoy being moved. She held on tighter, she would not move. The force trying to move her just got stronger and she woke up not happy about someone trying to move her in her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Uryuu. She jumped backwards instantly.

"Oh, Shi…" Quinn yelled then put her hand over her mouth because if everyone woke up now Uryuu would be in trouble. Uryuu had jumped when she had yelled he thought for sure everyone would wake up and he would be cheerfully beaten to death by an overprotective eleventh division. Luckily, no one woke. Quinn felt herself blushing like mad; she had been blushing when she found herself on top of Uryuu, now she was blushing even more now that she realized she had almost gotten him killed for something that was her fault. She stood up quickly.

"Um, I'm going to the kitchen. I'd suggest getting out of the pillow pile. Everyone will be up soon and they'll have a hangover, be grumpy and assume you're up to no good." Quinn said fixing her hair, then turning towards the kitchen and walking away.

Uryuu stood up and fixed his hair, his story was that he'd been up all night standing guard so he had to look like it. He then followed Quinn into the kitchen, where he found her making large amounts of coffee.

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone putting his hand over the grounds she was about to put in the coffee maker. If he had learned anything from the party it was not to let Quinn have anything that had a hyperactive side effect.

"Making coffee. What else?" She said innocently.

"This is way to much coffee for you to drink." Uryuu said forcing her to put the grounds down.

"Oh, it's not for me silly, I don't drink coffee." Quinn smiled the sugar still hadn't totally worn off.

"Then who's it for?" Uryuu asked.

"The drunks, coffee help with hangovers." Quinn said pointing her head at the living room where the party was held.

"Oh." Uryuu said ignoring the urge to ask her how she knew this.

"Morning shows in America tell you this sort of thing." Quinn said as if she knew the question on his mind. They stood in silence watching the coffee brew for a while.

"I'm really sorry!" Quinn said quickly then she turned away and steadied herself on the counter; she had no idea where that came from.

" Quinn," Uryuu said sweetly as he placed his hand over hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. "you have nothing to apologize for."

Quinn could barely breath and was suddenly very dizzy. He was so close to her; butterflies filled her stomach. She could feel his warm breath on her neck; it made the butterflies almost too much to bear. Their romantic moment was cut short by everyone else beginning to wake up most of them complaining.

"I need to get them their coffee." Quinn said quickly moving and picking up the tray full of coffee mugs. She pushed her way through the door and put on a smile as she passed out the coffee. Uryuu followed and stood in the back near the kitchen door, unhappy that their moment had been cut short.

"What's this?" Ikkaku grumbled.

"Coffee, it helps hangovers and it also give you energy. Drink it." Quinn said kindly putting the cup in his hand. Soon she had given everyone a cup off coffee. She even gave one to Yachiru who had had nothing to drink last night but wanted one anyway.

"Hey Quincy boy! Why are you being so grumpy? You should come over and have this 'coffee' stuff with us." Yachiru chirped. Uryuu looked up at them. Quinn had one cup of coffee left and was watching him. He sighed and came over. Quinn scooted over on the couch to make room for him and handed him the coffee.

"Thanks." Uryuu mumbled. He didn't know why Quinn had even bothered making a cup for him he hadn't drunk anything last night.

"Uryuu, sweetheart." Orihime said as she leaned he oversized chest on him. " I want to go home. Come escort me back home."

"If he should be escorting anyone home it should be Quinn since they live only one block away from each other." Yachiru smiled.

"No he shouldn't he's my boyfriend therefore he's escorting me home!" Orihime yelled. "Let's go, sweetheart." Orihime said trying to pull him up. Quinn's heart sank at the word boyfriend but she kept her face exactly as it was so as not to give herself away.

"Quinn shouldn't walk places alone, you take her with you." Kenpachi said looking deadly serious despite the little coffee cup in his hand.

"Alright." Uryuu said looking directly at Kenpachi and being very serious. Kenpachi was satisfied with his answer. Orihime looked mad and was pouting. Quinn ran over and gave all her friends from the eleventh big hugs then turned and left with Uryuu and Orihime.

"Why did you let _her_ come along?" Orihime said practically snarling the word her.

"The eleventh would have beaten me black and blue if I didn't." Uryuu replied calmly.

"Aww I wanted to have a little fun on our way back." Orihime said as she leaned suggestively on him. Uryuu did not look at her he just kept looking forward.

"You know we could probably out run her if you carried me." Orihime smiled still all over him.

" You know I can do the same move that makes Uryuu super fast too, so if I wanted to I could easily keep up." Quinn said disgusted.

"See how meanly she treats me? We should leave her here just for that!" Orihime exclaimed.

"No we will not be leaving anyone anywhere except their own houses." Uryuu said frustrated as he started to walk faster. The rest of the walk to Orihime's house was in silence.

"Goodbye sweetheart when you want to have some fun I'll be here waiting for you." Orihime said blowing him a kiss as she went into her house.

"Congratulations." Quinn said coldly.

"For what?" Uryuu said nervous because of the angry tone of her voice.

"For having a girlfriend so ready to have 'fun' with you." She said angry tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Look, Quinn it's not like that. It's…" Uryuu started apologetically.

"It's what, Ishida! There is nothing that could make this situation good! Nothing! Savvy?!" Quinn yelled the tears streaming down her face. The way she said the word Ishida; she spat it with such pure anger and loathing in her voice it made Uryuu cringe.

"Quinn, I don't like her like I like you. I…" Uryuu tried to continue but was cut off again.

"No I don't want to hear it! I will not be played for a fool again, Uryuu Ishida! Never again! You hear me? Never again!" Quinn said the tears of anger coming faster and stronger now.

"Well, what do you think is going on here?" Uryuu said trying a different approach.

"I think everything I thought coming here was wrong!"

"Which was?" Uryuu gently prodded.

"This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me

This is what I thought, so think me naïve

I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep.*sob*" She said. She did not sing this time but it was obviously the lyrics to the song she had been singing the night they met. By this time she was crying too hard to be able to talk. Uryuu tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Look, Quinn I'm not trying to play you for a fool, I'm not one of those guys." He said calmly as he could. Quinn covered her ears and kept shaking her head; she was not going to listen to his sweet lies.

"You're still not going to listen to me are you?" Uryuu sighed. Quinn just kept her ears covered as an answer. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived Uryuu tried to talk to her again.

"Goodbye, Quinn, I hope you'll let me explain soon." Uryuu said holding her hand. Quinn tore her hand away.

"I hope Kenny beats you black and green!" She said between sobs and then ran into her apartment and slammed the door.


End file.
